Nightmare that ends with a friend
by demon2wolf
Summary: It's probly crap but I started it at school and I was bord so shout me. It's my Oc pared wit h Hikaru and adoptde by Tamki's family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightmare that ends with a Friend!**_

_**"Help me some one Help me!" the screaming in my head continued as I was running toward the sound. When I got there I saw my mother on the ground about to be stabbed by a man in a mask. "No don't leave my mother alone!" I shouted while running toward the unknowing man. I got grabbed from behind and couldn't help her "no mother!" I shouted with all my heart as I shot up in my bed it was all a bad dream from my past the night my mother died and I came to live with the suoh family. I'm Akari suoh my original last name was hoshi but after my mother died I was taken in by the suoh family and now I have a brother named Tamaki. I like being with their family but I still wish I could have helped my mother back then. That same dream has being haunting me since it happened. I want to find that man and kill him my self but he was wherein a mask and I was four years old that was seven years ago and the cops still haven't found him or his partner. "Akari are you ok what's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he walked into my room. "I had that nightmare again and I woke up that's all." I answered as soon as my head was clear. "Do you want me to stay with you nii-chan?" he asked me seeing the tears streaming down my frightened face. I nodded he's so nice to me but I don't understand why. "Tamaki I'm sorry I woke you up I don't know why that dream keeps happening I need to find that man and kill him or some thing important to him." Tamaki just smiled but he could see my pain and held me close. "I don't think you need kill him or any thing violent at all just a great deal of justice." I looked up what was he saying of cores I need to get even with him he killed my mother in front of me when I was four. "Tamaki-kun thanks for being here for me" I said hugging him. He smiled again and said "You're welcome." That night Tamaki and I stayed together in the same room. You see I have to beds in my room because of that dream. The next day at school was so long I couldn't focus at all. "Akari…Akari are you ok?" A familiar voice said in my ear it was none other than my good friend hikaru. "I'm fine Hikaru it's just that I keep having the same nightmare over and over again" I said in replay. "What is it about?" he asked. "The night my mother…got killed" I paused at the last part trying to hold back the tears of that horrible memory. "Oh I see your going to be ok I'm here for you" He said giving me a big hug.**_

_**Tamaki's point of view,**_

_**"MOTHER!" I herd it again Akari my new sister screaming so I got up from my bed and went to check to see if she was alright. "Akari are you ok what's wrong?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She told me she had the dream again. Poor girl my father had taken her in after her mother's death seven years ago both of us where still little. "Do you want me to stay with you nii-chan?" I asked her seeing that she was now crying. All she did was nod I could tell that she was going to have a hard day tomorrow. The next day she was completely zoned out she didn't even notice her boy friend a.k.a my friend Hikaru talking to her until he went right up to her ear. I hope she'll be ok I thought to myself as we continued to walk to the club room. "Akari are you helping out today?" Kyoya asked her. "Yes I am do you have a problem with that!" She said sarcastically. "No it's just your spacing out and you look as if you haven't slept in weeks." He said kind of concerned. "I've been having that dream again the one from the night my mother died" she responded with a stutter at the end it's always so hard for her to talk about that dreadful night.**_

_**Hikaru's point of view.**_

_**Akari is having problems with her sleep again I wonder what I can do for her. "Akari would you like to stay over at my house tonight?" I asked her because I knew I could get her mind off the dream and that Tamaki needed a break. "Yeah that sounds nice, but what about kaoru I don't want to intrude on you guys" she responded in her angelic voice. "You're not intruding on us my father mother and I are going on a business trip so Hikaru is going to be alone for two nights" Kaoru said smiling. "Oh well that changes every thing but I still don't want to make a bother to you Hikaru" Akari said looking at the floor.**_

_**Akari's point of view.**_

_**As I looked at the marble floor I felt his warm hand touch my cheek and he said "You're not of any bother to me I've had you over before when you were having those nightmares so don't worry about a thing ok." I love it when he tries to cheer me up but it doesn't really work. "Fine I guess it couldn't hurt" I said shyly because the last time I slept over me and Hikaru were just friends so I didn't feel so awkward around him alone. I thought I would try and have some fun he always did seem to make me forget about the nightmare after it happened so I guess this might be fun we'll see soon. I just hope that I don't see the entire dream like I did the first few nights I was with Tamaki and the rest of the family. **_

_**That night still Akari's view.**_

_**"Thanks Hikaru for having me over" I said as he held the door open for me. "It's not a problem I'm just happy to help you out" he said while kissing my cheek. I walked with him upstairs to his and Kaoru's room. It's so big I thought to myself while sitting on his bed. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked me sweetly. "No thank you I'm fine I don't need anything" I said a giant bundle of nerves. He's very comforting. I'm happy to be with him. All I can tell you people is that after I stayed at Hikaru's house I was never the same. I'll let your mind wonder on that on. Now every time I have that nightmare I get to go to Hikaru's house and all my problems wash away.**_


	2. Author notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

demon2wolf


End file.
